La Preparatoria
by Fidget X3
Summary: (FanFic inspirado en La CQ) La preparatoria... como no odiarla y amarla a la vez? pero... los duros momentos... examenes... pruebas... amigos... festividades... romances... todo es increible cuando la conoces por primera inpreción... pero... todo da un giro cuando llegas a media... pero... igualmente la necesitas...
1. Nuevo

Hola! estoy aqui con otro nuevo fic que contrenda estas series y juegos

-Five Nights At Freddys

-Rio 2

-Star Fox

-Legends Of Chima

-My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic

En este fic me inspire al ver La CQ y se tratara como en la serie,Romance,Amistad,Drama y Comedia,otra cosa,no habra personajes humanos en este fic solo animales y tambien los animatronicos de FNAF estaran siendo en ves de lo que son en FNAF ceran furry´s y una ultima cosa antes de empezar... hay 3 oc que me gustaria agregar para mejorar la historia.. bueno... empezemos!

Episodio 1 : Nuevo

-Amber-

Bueno... yo... soy extranjero... solamente mis padres como siempre se preocupan en lo mejor para mi... me enviaron a una escuela en USA... quizas no sea de esta ciudad... estoy muy lejos de donde vivo... pero... espero hacer muchos amigos!

Lo primero... ya estoy matriculado... pero... antes de volver a el hotel donde me estoy hospedando temporalmente... quiero ver mis compañeros de curso.. al parecer son 38...

- "Eh... señor... donde esta la tableta de los que estan en mi curso?" - pregunte timidamente a un señor que vestia un smokin azul y parecia ser unicornio.

- "Mira... hacia alli estan los de tu curso" - dijo el unicornio de como 30 años.

- "Gracias señor?" - dije preguntandole su nombre.

- "Fancy pants" - dijo el unicornio.

- "Gracias señor Fancy pants" - dije hiendo a ver la tabla en donde estaban mis compañeros de curso.

" Worris The Wolf -17

Bia Gunderson -16

Carla Gunderson -16

Tiago Gunderson -16

Falco Lombardi -17

Laval The Lion -16

Javier Ferro -18

Stephannie Ticuna -17

Daniel Ticuna -16

Fox McCloud -17

Pinkamena Diana Pie -16

Twilight Sparkle -16

Cragger The Cocodrile -17

Amber Johan -15

Foxy The Pirate Fox -17

Freddy Fazbear -18

Bonnie The Bunny -16

Chica The Chicken -15

Geremy Sky -16

Krystal McCloud -17

Eris The Eagle -17

Equila The Eagle -17

ValentinaFire -16

Slippy Toad -15

Derpy Hooves -17

Ian Carrasco -15

Esteban Flores -18

Bon Bon The Bunny -17

Mangle The Fox -16

Ballon Boy -15

Puppet The Nigthmare -17

Fredd Fazbear -17

Chika The Chicken -16

Crooler The Cocodrile -17

Rogon The Rhino -17

Rinona The Rhino -17

Gilda The Griffon -17

Geremy The Griffon -16"

Bueno... nombres muy... muy... muy raros... pero que puedo decir yo? mi nombre es Amber y soy chico... es nombre heterosexual... lo se... aunque suene raro... no tengo ni idea de por que me pusieron ese nombre... pero bueno... creo que deberia irme...

- "Eh... chico.. deberias irte... mañana empiezan las clases y ademas... son las 8 PM" - dijo Fancy pants.

- "Gracias señor Fancy pants!" - dije saliendo de la escuela.

Bueno... solo si que vuelo me demorare menos pero... como queda cerca solamente me hire caminando...

- "Parece que llegaste cansado" - dijo la persona que estaba en la caja donde entregan las llaves.

- "Si... es muy tarde... necesito dormir..." - dije sobandome los ojos.

- "Solamente son las 8:31 PM... ademas... no deberias comer algo?" - dijo la persona encargada de las llaves que es un mapache llamado Fabian.

- "No... Fabian... y me pasas las llaves?" - le pregunte.

- "Toma... por mejor come algo... que les dire a tus padres si que te ven todo desnutrido?" - dijo Fabian pasandome un vaso de jugo de naranja y unas galletas.

- "Y desde hace cuanto tiempo los conoces?" - le pregunte.

- "Solamente te conoci cuando eras un polluelo" - dijo Fabian sonriendo.

- "Bueno... mañana me trende que ir a quedarme en la escuela" - dije.

- "Y como me dijieron tus padres hoy en la tarde... yo tendre que ser.. como.. tu tutor.. por que... no tienes apoderado para asistir cuando sea necesario al colegio" - dijo Fabian.

- "Bueno... nos vemos" - dije dirigiendome a mi numero.

Bueno... solamente empeze a empacar todo lo que necesitaba y ademas guarde el dinero que me dieron mis padres... recuerda... no los gastes en tonterias...

Bueno... creo que como siempre... me envian mucha ropa... pero... lo bueno es que en el colegio hay que ir con vestimenta como tu quieras... unos cuantos busos.. unos pantalones y unos bluyeans... unas chaquetas... bufandas... gorros... y por que me tienen que mandar estos lentes? si ya los deje de usar en el invierno... pero bueno... unas poleras... chaquetas... playeras... osea en resumen... me enviaron ropa de invierno... verano... pero para primavera y otoño nada... bueno... algo que podre comprar a elección... espero llevarme bien con mis compañeros de colegio... y lo bueno es que... en los primeros dias no se hace nada... es como para conocer a los compañeros... espero... y solo espero... hacer algunos amigos... y no enemistades...

-Amber se tuma en la cama y se duerme-

Bueno... esto es una pequeña introducción a el fic que hare que sera como La CQ y espero que les guste... hasta pronto! :D

PD:GRACIAS POR SER TAN ESTUPIDO MEGA! NO REVISASTE EL EPISODIO Y PASO UN MEGA FAIL CON LOS NOMBRES D: Bueno... problema arreglado :D


	2. Primer Dia

Ola k asen? estoy aqui con otro episodio de La Preparatoria y espero que les guste empezemos! assadsadsadasdasd (?)

pinkierose230502 : Mmmm... Legends Of Chima es una serie que la dan en CN (Cartoon Network) y si buscas fan arts... la cantidad que encontraras y algunos increibles que fueron creados po yisus (?) y algunos que... de seguro mataron a el gato (?) y Star Fox es un videojuego que creo nuestro dios Miyamoto (?) que igualmente creo Nintendo... es más antiguo que Link en serio ._. y los personajes de Star Fox que por ejemplo aparecen son,Falco L. Fox M. Krystal M. y Sipply T.

Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1 : Aqui esta el siguiente capitulo :D

Episodio 2 : Primer Dia

-Amber-

Si! ya es de mañana! ya quiero hacer amigos! ya se que paresco alguien super estudioso pero bueno! no deberia ponerme asi ._. pero bueno... ahora que lo pienso... deberia ir a la escuela... ahora... ya que se puede desayunar halla... bueno... lo que importa es solamente vestirme ahora.

-Amber se pone una polera con el dibujo de una playa y con mandas negras y unos shorts de color verde-

Bueno... creo que eso nomas ya que hace mucho calor...

- "Adios Fabian!" - dije saliendo rapidamente de el hotel.

- "Que te valla bien!" - dijo Fabian soriendo y agitando la mano de forma de despedida.

Bueno... tengo todavia 1 hora para llegar y dejar todo en mi cuarto en el colegio...

Creo que deberia toma un taxi ya que me demoria y ademas si vuelo... se me puede caer todo...

-Amber levanta una pluma de su ala en forma de pedir para parar un taxi-

... Llevo... 10 minutos... espera... alguien paro... pero... no es un taxi... espera... me estan hablando...

- "Oye... vas a la secundaria de aqui.. verdad?" - pregunto un guacamayo azul con ojos color miel.

- "Si.. por que?" - le pregunte sin comprender.

- "Ven te llevo.. con tal... igualmente tengo que llevar a mis hijos" - dijo el guacamayo.

- "Gracias" - dije sonriendo subiendome a el auto y tambien mis maletas.

Espera... ellos son de la misma especie que yo... pero es muy rara... pero... a eccepción de que todos tienen en el vorde de los ojos un tono azul... y yo lo tengo amarillo... extraño... pero... bueno... saludare... parece que son de mi mismo curso.

- "Hola! ustedes por alguna razón son de el 2°A?" - les pregunte a los tres guacamayos que se notaba que era un chico y dos chicas.

- "Si,por que?" - pregunto una guacamya color azul cielo con ojos color miel.

- "Ah... pero los 3?" - pregunte.

- "Si" - dijo nuevamente la misma guacamaya.

- "Es que yo igualmente soy de ese curso" - dije sonriendo.

- "Ah... y cual es tu nombre?" - pregunto un guacamayo de color azul oscuro pero no tan oscuro de ojos color miel.

- "El mio es Amber" - les comente.

- "Amber? JAJAJAJAJAJA!" - dijo el guacamayo azul y estallo en risas.

- "Es un nombre heterosexual..." - dije humillado.

- "El mio es Bia" - dijo la guacamaya azul celeste.

- "El mio es Tiago!" - dijo el guacamayo azul.

- "Emh... hermana... deja de esuchar musica de una vez..." - dijo Bia sacandole los audifonos a su hermana.

- "Ah... el mio es Carla" - dijo la otra guacamaya que era como un tono más oscuro que Bia.

- "Y por que llevas todo eso a la prepa?" - pregunto Tiago.

- "Es que... soy... extranjero..." - le respondi.

- "Nosotros igual" - dijo el guacamayo que estaba conduciendo "Ah.. y mi nombre es Blu"

- "De que pais eres?" - pregunto Carla.

- "Soy... de uno muy lejos... de aqui..." dije.

- "Nosotros somos de Brasil" - dijo Bia.

- "De donde yo vengo... queda más lejos que Brasil..." - dije un poco tajante.

- "De donde?" - pregunto Bia curiosa.

- "Eh... C-h-i-l-e" - dije lentamente.

- "Espera... oh..." - dijo Bia viendo un libro geografico.

- "Muy lejos... lo se.." - comente.

- "Que raro..." - dijo Bia pensativa.

- "Que cosa?" - le pregunte.

- "Nosotros... como somos de la misma especie... nuestra especie... es de Brasil... no de Chile..." - conto Bia.

- "Mmmm... en realidad... mis padres no son de mi especie..." - le conte.

- "Que son?" - pregunto Tiago.

- "Eh... son... guacamayas azules con dorado..." - dije bajando la cabeza.

- "Tienes suerte jeje" - dijo Tiago riendo.

- "TIAGO!" - dijo Carla pegandole a Tiago.

- "Eso por que?" - dijo Tiago.

- "Eso no se dice!" - dijo Carla enojada.

- "... No tiene sentido eso..." - dijo Bia.

- "Lo se..." - dije bajando la cabeza.

- "Bueno... y desde cuando te tubieron?" - pregunto Bia.

- "Me encontraron como un cascaron... todavia ni nacia..." - le conte.

- "Eso si tiene que ser amor de verdad" - dijo Bia sonriendo.

- "Pero... como se las apañaron para conseguir la leche materna correcta?" - pregunto Blu.

- "._. De eso no tengo ni idea..." - die pensativo.

- "Bueno... deberias preguntarles..." - dijo Blu.

- "No quiero perder mi inocensia..." - dije con pokerface.

._. No se que decir... ._.

- "Bueno... deberian bajarse... ya llegamos!" - dijo una guacamaya azul claro con ojos verdes.

- "Bueno... gracias!" - dije bajando con las maletas.

-Amber se llevo todo y fue a la habitacón que le designaron-

- "Bueno... esta deberia ser..." - dije abriendo la puerta.

- "Con que tu eres mi compañero... cual es tu nombre?" - le pregunte a un chico que era un cocodrilo.

- "Cragger... y el tullo?" - me pregunto Cragger.

- "Amber" - le comente.

- "No que ese nombre es de chica?" - dijo Cragger a punto de estallar de risas.

- "Es heterosexual..." - le explique.

- "Oh... y que eres?" - pregunto Cragger.

- "Un guacamayo spix" - le explique.

- "Ah... y de donde vienes? yo exactamente... no se si que es de otro pais" - dijo Cragger rascandose la cabeza.

- "Por que lo dices?" - le pregunte.

- "Creo... que es como una... dimención... alterna..." - dijo Cragger.

- "Oh... yo solo vengo de Chile" - le conte.

- "Ah... pero... incluso después no se como volvere..." - dijo Cragger.

- "Bueno... queda 1 año... deberias tranquilizarte..." - dije sonriendo.

- "Oye... que hora es?" - pregunto Cragger.

- "Mmmm... las 10:42 AM" - dije diciendole la hora.

Espera... JODER! TUBE QUE ESTAR EN LA CLASE DESDE HACE 15 MINUTOS!

- "LA CLASE!" - dije saliendo volando de la habitación.

- "¿Ok? pero.. sabes que hoy empieza más tarde?" - comento Cragger.

- "Espera que?" - dije sin entender.

- "Empiezan a las 11.." - dijo Cragger.

- "Oh..." - dije rascandome la cabeza.

MALDITO HORARIO PSICOLOGICO! POR IR A OTRO COLEGIO DE OTRO PAIS A ESA HORA!

- "Bueno... creo que desempacare entonces..." - dije sacando todo de la maleta.

- "Después de esto... deberias ir a desayunar" - dijo Cragger.

- "Si.. no comi nada.." - dije recordandome.

- "Y ademas... tienes que esperar a la nueva... se matriculo a ultima hora... por se acaso se llama Mai... dijieron que nosotros 3 compartiriamos este cuarto... toma las llaves" - dijo Cragger arojandome las llaves.

- "Bueno... nos vemos!" - dije despidiendome de Cragger.

Mai... creo que ese nombre me es conocido...

Bueno... solamente a esperar...


	3. Mai

Hello? Aqui con otro episodio de La Preparatoria... espero que sea de su agrado.. espera... NUNCA HE DICHO ALGO TAN FORMAL!? -Se tira por la ventana-

Amber:Calamte por dios...

Mega:ES QUWE ESTO ES INPOSIBLE!

Amber:Y ademas hablas fatal... por dios... -Se pone un ala en su cabeza-

Mega:Bueno... creo que mejor em tranquilizo... -Vuelve y se sienta en la silla-

PD:Escribi el nombre mal de un personaje... escribia Sipply y es Slippy ._. un fail de la vida...

PD 2 : Elizathewonderland que es una amiga mia me esta haciendo un fic que hara entender sobre por que trata Mai asi a Amber y otra cosa... Mai es de Elizathewonderland y tambien empezo ayer a escribir su primer fic de FNAF para que si que quieren pasar a su cuenta en Fanfiction para ir a leerlo.

Assassin Gato : En realidad... Blu es curioso ._. y ademas... si no leiste en una parte... Tiago es el loquillo ._. no Blu...

pinkierose230502 : Es khé... en realidad... como los animales... si buscas furry o furry birds para ser exacto... como veras el cuerpo que tienen las aves o otras criaturas o animales furry's lo hice para rellenar...

Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1 : Pues aqui esta!

Hector168 : Aqui aparece mi personaje favorito de Star Fox y.. de FNAF apareceran en el proximo episodio

Episodio 3 : Mai

-Amber-

No creo que valla a pasar algo malo... creo que me llevare bien.. eso espero... pero de veras... me suena muy conocido ese nombre... Mai... no se por que... pero... me parece haberlo escuchado hace un tiempo... pero... sin dudas... por mejor... tengo un tiempo de espera... aprobechare para prender el monitor y el pc de la habitación... quiero ver como esta mi familia... que les pasa...

-Amber enciende el pc y entra a facebook con su cuenta-

A ver... nada nuevo le paso a Brenda... tampoco a Scarlet ni a Josefa ni a mamá ni a papá... bueno... nadie esta... nada en especial... creo que deberia apagarlo y ir a esperar a esa Mai.

-Se escucha que tocan la puerta... pero no de una manera tranquila-

- "Maldita sea... por que no solamente me cargo la puerta!?" - dijo una voz femenina intentando derribar la puerta.

No creo que sea muy... social... al parecer...

- "No la derribes!" - dije abriendo la puerta.

- "En serio debo compartir la habitación con un... ave!?" - dijo la chica enojada.

- "Tu eres Mai.. cierto?" - le pregunte.

- "Si,y tu nombre es..." - dijo Mai haciendo que hablara.

- "Amber" - le respondi.

- "Bueno... TU NO TOCARAS NINGUNA COSA MIA... ENTENDISTE!?" - dijo Mai con voz que me daba escalofrios.

- "S-si" - dije tembloroso.

- "Ahora... VETE!" - dijo Mai.

Sin dudarlo dos veces sali volando lo más rapido de la habitación... es una loba... no quiero que me haga pure... me mate... o peor... me desmenuse... eso es muy gore... no puedo creer que me llevaria genial... pero... no me llevo muy bien con ella... quizas por ahora...

Bueno... por mejor deberia ir a desayunar a la cafeteria... nada podria empeorar ahora... creo yo... tengo... 13 minutos... debo aprobecharlos... por favor... apurate...

Aqui esta la cafeteria... creo que un vaso de leche normal y... un pansito con manjar... algo sencillo... aunque... se me quedaria pegado el manjar en mi pico... pero... igualmente... para algo esta el lavamanos... pero... donde estara el baño... bueno... lo que importa es que ire a comer...

Bueno... me intentare sentar con alguien...

-Unos minutos después-

No hay nadie aqui que yo conosca... me tendre que sentar solo -Desanimado- Bueno... me vendre a esta mesa... creia que haria amigos... pero... no creo que sea posible de un dia para otro.

- "Eh... esta libre?" - pregunto una voz masculina.

- "S-si" - dije batiendo con una cuchara la taza con leche de manera aburrida y desanimada con cabeza baja.

- "Oye... estas ahi?" - volvio a preguntar la misma vos masculina.

- "S-si.. solo que na.. espera... no mentias?" - dije asombrado al ver que alguien queria sentarse conmigo.

- "No... es que... no se puede ser social con alguien... nadie quiere tu compañia... solamente tengo 2 amigos... y no estan en la cafeteria ahora... gracias por dejarme sentar" - dijo el chico que es un aguila azul con rojo cerca de sus ojos y con ojos azules.

- "De nada -Sonrie- mi nombre es Amber" - dije dejando mi ala a el aire para saludarlo.

- "El mio es Falco Lombardi.. pero puedes decirme solamente Falco" - dijo el ave azul.

- "Bueno... ademas que coincidencia que somos ave sentadas en la misma mesa" - dije riendo.

- "Tienes razón... pero... deberias apurarte... faltan 5 minutos" - dijo Falco.

Muy listo... no te fijas en la hora...

- "Gracias por el dato" - dije tomandome rapidamente la taza de leche.

- "Bueno.. nos vemos en la clase" - dijo Falco hiendose rapidamente a la sala.

Rapidamente deje todo y me fui volando... pero... no creo que fue la mejor idea... espera... NO TE PEINASTE LAS MALDITAS PLUMAS!? y volando... peor quedare... pero... no tengo tiempo D:

Solamente... llega de una maldita vez...

Seguia con el dilema en mi cabeza... quien era Mai? ella me sonaba haberla visto en el pasado... me acuerdo de su nombre... creo... que la vi antes... me suena... creo... que por algo me trato asi... pero... por que?

- "Oye... estas?" - dijo una voz masculina.

- "Ah.. Cragger... donde hay que ir? tienes idea?" - le pregunte.

- "Como que hay que ir a la sala... sabes donde queda la libreria?" - pregunto Cragger.

- "No tengo idea..." - dije pensativo.

- "Mmmm.. bueno... solo vamos" - dijo Cragger.

- "Ok" - dije y empezamos a buscar.

Un buen rato... 4 minutos... solo queda 1 minuto... si no llegamos... estaremos perdidos... no quiero llegar tarde a mi primera clase...

- "Mira! ahi esta!" - dijo Cragger viendo y apuntando la libreria.

- "Espera... tengo que hacer algo... en un momento voy..." - dije acordandome de algo.

Habia dejado en la habitación mi movil... como se me pudo olvidar? no tengo ni idea... espero que ella ya no este ahi.

-Amber va a la habitación-

Bueno... no esta al parecer... creo.

-Amber abre la puerta-

Oh.. mie...

- "POR QUE VOLVISTE!?" - dijo Mai agarrandome de el pellejo ahorcandome contra la pared.

- "V-ven-nia p-por a-algo..." - dije con voz debil... es muy fuerte...

- "Toma!" - dijo Mai tirandome el movil "Ahora si vete!"

Sin pensarlo dos veces volvi a salir de la habitación.

Como mi*rda no tocaste la maldita puerta!? estaba vistiendose... ahora te creera un pu*o pervertido... o un retrasado que no tocas la puerta... el dia podria empeorar?

Joder... ahora solamente llega a la libreria...

-Un vuelo después...-

Bueno... solo entra de una vez... no pasara nada... eso creo...

- "Señor Amber... hasta que llego..." - dijo una maestra que parecia ser una lince blanca.

- "Es que... paso algo..." - dije mientras me rascaba la cabeza.

- "Que problema dice que ocurrio?" - dijo la maestra.

- "Eh... se me quedo algo en la habitación" - dije nervioso.

- "Ah... es extranjero... eso es lo que pasa... no es el mismo horario de que donde vive..." - dijo la maestra.

- "Ah... otra cosa... Postura!" - dijo la maestra pegandome con una regla de madera.

JODER! QUE DOLOR!

-Amber suelta unas lagrimas por el dolor-

- "Es que... estaba apurado..." - dije secandome con el ala los ojos.

- "Ah... cada vez que llege tarde..." - dijo la maestra acercandose.

- "No.. eso no!" - le suplique.

- "No se llega tarde!" - dijo sacandome una pluma.

QUE ACASO NO SABE QUE MI MALDITA EXISTENCIA Y LA DE MI ESPECIE ESTA AL BORDE DE LA MALDITA EXTINCIÓN!?

-Llega Mai por la puerta-

- "Ah... usted igual llego tarde..." - dijo la maestra.

- "Y que pasa?" - pregunto Mai.

- "Le acabo de enseñar a su compañero Amber que pasa cuando alguien llega tarde..." - dijo la maestra.

- "Solo que como no es una ave..." - dijo la maestra.

-La maestra le saca unos pelos a Mai.

- "Ya sabe para la proxima..." - dijo la maestra.

Con que asi cera el año... prefiero quedarme en otra parte... pero... no se puede...

Bueno... hasta aqui el episodio 4 BYE :D


	4. Conociendo

Hello? -Vox de BB- Estoy aqui con otro episodio de La preparatoria.. bueno ._. bueno empezemos first por los reviews!

Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1 : Aqui esta el nuevo episodio :D

Assassin Gato : -Voz Kawaii- Aqui! ta! el siguiente episodio! :D

Episodio 4 : Conociendo

-Amber-

Que jodido dia... creia que todo hiria mejor... no se como puedo ser tan debil... es que... tecnicamente perder una pluma... es lo mismo que un pelo... te hace que se rian de ti... y ar perderlo asi... duele mucho... a diferencia que si te lo cortan... sera menor el dolor...

- "Como no falta nadie más... empezaremos... como ya vieron que paso con Amber y Mai... a el resto... si hacen un berrinche... o otra cosa... les pasara lo mismo..." - dijo la maestra.

- "Bien.. entonces... pasaremos la lista... ordenadamente... levantaran la mano... o ala... o lo que sea que tengan... y diran una caracteristica sulla... y no pueden mentir... ni pueden no decir... lo que hize con Amber y Mai.. lo hare 5 veces más y más fuerte con el que no diga nada... a ecepción que tenga panico esenico o algo parecido..." - dijo la maestra.

-Todos hicieron su cabeza de ariba para abajo-

- "Bueno... empieza... el señor Worris" - dijo la maestra viendo un cuaderno con los numeros de todos.

- "-Suspiro- Yo soy Worris... y que digamos... tengo un caracter... no queran verselas conmigo..." - dijo Worris cruzando los brazos.

- "Ahora... señorita Bia Gunderson" - dijo la maestra.

- "Yo antes cuando estaba en Rio... a diferencia de mi hermano y mi hermana... hiba a una escuela para superdotados... pero... como aqui no hay... tube que venir a esta... y me gusta" - dijo Bia sonriendo.

- "Ahora... señorita Carla" - dijo la maestra.

- "Yo soy Carla Gunderson... que puedo decir... quizas no sea la más social... pero... intento hacerlo... y ademas... siempre me la paso escuchando musica" - dijo Carla.

- "Señor Tiago" - dijo la maestra.

- "Mmm... quizas sea travieso... super activo... y algo... más... pero... lo ultimo no lo contare -Risa nerviosa-" - comento Tiago.

- "¿Ok?" - dijo la maestra sin entender "Falco Lombardi"

- "Bueno.. yo... puede que yo sea... un poco anti-social pero comico a la vez... la lealtad.. para mi lo es todo" - dijo Falco.

- "Eh! la lealtad para mi es eso!" - dijo una pegaso con crin arcoiris.

- "Ya dije que are..." - dijo la maestra de forma amenazante.

-La pegaso vuelve a su aciendo.

- "Mucho mejor... Laval" - dijo la maestra.

- "Yo quizas nunca habia venido a una preparatoria... y me alegra estar aqui al poder hacer más amistades" - dijo Laval sonriendo.

- "Ahor... ah... señor Amber... ya que esta más cercano a la entrada... se me olvido que hay una alumna que esta por llegar... estaba recien instalandose... es que llego con un vuelo atrasado... igualmente es extranjera... valla a recibirla..." - dijo la maestra.

Por que este dia tiene que empeorar más? ... espero que no sea como Mai...

Bueno... espero que se comporte bien... y que sea... algo como... no lo se... pero que tenga buen comportamiento...

PD:Aqui hace la aparición de el genderbender o rule 63 de Amber... -Retombo de tambores-

Oh... ella... se parece... mucho a mi... ecepto por que... es una chica... es de un tamaño.. un poco más grande... como 2 cm más que yo... y otras cosas que ni deberia pensar... no quiero combertirme en Tiago...

- "Hola" - dije saludandole.

- "Ah? hola" - dijo la chica de manera timida.

Espera... ella igual tiene al rededor de los ojos y pico amarillo...

- "Cual es tu nombre?" - me pregunto la chica.

- "Amber" - le respondí.

- "Me estas bromeando?" - pregunto la chida incredula.

- "Por... que?" - le pregunte sin comprender.

- "Mira... tu eres de mi misma especie... tienes igual lo amarillo... y... tu nombre es muy parecido a el mio.." - comento la chica.

- "Cual es tu nombre?" - le pregunte.

- "Ambar.." - dijo la chica.

- "Pues... solamente una letra de diferencia... ._." - dije con pokerface.

- "Esto es muy raro..." - dijo Ambar.

- "Tienes razón..." - dije pensativo.

- "Bueno... te muestro tu cuarto?" - le pregunte.

- "Claro" - dijo Ambar.

Bueno... ella es muy parecida a mi... es como.. yo en verción femenina solo que ella es sex... que ibas a decir!? bueno... a pensar!? -Se da una cachetada- Jejejeje -Risa nerviosa- deberia solamente dejarla a su habitación...

- "Bueno... esta es tu habitación... cambiate rapido y... ve a la libreria..." - le comente a Ambar.

- "Solo esperame afuera... bien? ya que no me demorare mucho" - dijo Ambar.

- "Ok.. espera... que es ese collar que tienes en el cuello?"

- "Es que... no es un collar..." - dijo Ambar.

- "Como que no es un collar?" - dije acercandomele y tocandole el supuesto "collar".

- "Dejame! es que... no queras saber que es..." - dijo Ambar.

- "¿Ok?" - dije saliendo de la habitación.

Bueno... solo tengo que esperar... tiempo eterno! D: ya que dicen que las mujeres... dicen un rato o ratito.. una hora D:

- "Ya estoy lista!" - dijo Ambar saliendo de la habitación.

- "Por fin.. solamente 7 minutos..." - dije mirando el reloj.

- "Tienes que esperar a una dama..." - dijo Ambar dando media vuelta.

- "Ni que fueras mi novia ¬¬" - comente.

- "Bueno... vamos de una vez?" - pregunto Ambar.

- "Claro" - dije hiendo a dirreción a la libreria.

Todavia ni puedo dejar de pensar que lo que pense antes de ella... como pudiste ser un perverted!? bueno... a cada uno le llega su hora... bueno... pero en serio... como pense eso de ella!?

Bueno hasta aqui el ep 4... me di cuenta de que el ep anterior a el final... puse hasta aqui el ep 4 -_- fails de la vida... Bale Ber*a la Bida...


	5. Nuevos Amigos

Hi! estoy aqui con otro episodio de este fic... espero que les guste! ah... and another Oc aparece in this episodio (Dat ingles ._. si solo supiera ingles...)

pinkierose230502 : Pues.. ni si quiera se que son las hormonas ='D

Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1 : Pues... me demore en decirlo.. pero.. espero que hallas pasado feliz navidah y año nuevo =D

Hector186 : Pues.. primero.. ve aumentando un numero.. y luego intenta el 20/20/20/20.. y ademas... no seria necesario fijarse en las ventilaciones... solo en el carril central y en la caja... cuando escuches algo en las ventilaciones... ponte la mascara... oki?

Episodio 5 : Nuevos amigos

-Amber-

Yo sabia que todo estaba en mal rumbo... pero... por suerte la clase habia finalizado... es verdad de que las mujeres dice.. un minuto una hora :V y.. lo bueno... es que tenia tiempo para hacer algo... solamente... escuchar musica... aunque... por mi sorpresa.. eso no paso...

- "Amber... te acuerdas de que te dije que tenia otros dos amigos?" - dijo una voz masculina... supongo que es Falco.

- "Eh? que cosa?" - dije sacandome los audifonos.

- "Mira.. el es Fox" - dijo presentandome a Fox que como dice su nombre es un zorro.. usa pantalones mesclilla de color cafe claro.. una polera manga corta de color verde,un pañuelo rojo en su cuello y guantes verde oscuro en ambas manos.

- "Mucho gusto" - dije extrechandole la mano-ala.

- "Igualmente" - comento Fox sonriendo.

- "Y.. el es Slippy" - dijo Falco presentandome a Slippy que era más pequeño que nosotros y era una rana con ropa más casual que la nuestra.

Tube que agacharme para estar a su estatura y poder darle la mano.. pero... como dicen.. mientras más pequeños... corazón más grande... o algo asi decia... ya no me acuerdo ._.

- "Entonces... bueno... tengo que ver algo.. en un momento vuelvo" - dije dirijiendome a buscar algo que se me habia quedado en la biblioteca.

Bueno.. aqui esta.. pues.. creo que no deberia ser tan olvidadiso... -Se coloca un collar- pues.. no creo que seria bueno perderlo siendo el actualmente el unico recuerdo de mi familia...

Espera... no e-ella se habia quedado aqui? -Traga saliva-

- "Por que estas aqui?" - pregunto Mai mirandome con una voz y cara amenazante.

Ya estoy perdido...

- "Es que... yo... eh... venia a buscar esto..." - dije mostrandole el collar.

- "Tienes 10 segundos para irte..." - dijo Mai empezando a pararse de la silla en la cual estaba sentada.

Sin pensarlo dos veces... me voy...

-Amber sale lo más rapido posible-

Pues... asi no se puede vivir... por que?

-Amber tropiesa por no ver hacia delante-

- "Ah! eso dolio!" - dije adolorido sin ver con quien me habia tropesado.

- "Chica estas bien?" - escuche una voz masculina.

- "Si... pero.. tu debes tener cuidado... de esa forma terminaras fatal..." - escuche una voz femenina... con que Chica es una chica... que ironia..

Ya que no podia ver nada... solamente escuchar preferí pararme para ver con quien me habia tropesado.

- "Parece que ya estas bien" - dijo Chica.. y ni si quiera se que es ._.

- "Eh.. perdon.. fue un accidente.." - dije levantandome y limpiandome todo el polvo.

- "Bueno.. ya que paso.. ni si quiera nos conocemos... mira.. el es Bonnie -Apuntando a un conejo de color morado- y yo soy Chica... y no... no soy una pata... soy una... polluela... y no mal pienses.." - dijo Chica.

- "Mi nombre es Amber" - dije sentandome en el banco en donde estaban ellos 2.

- "Un nombre extraño... y una especie extraña.." - dijo Bonnie pensativo.

- "Una.. coincidencia creo.." - dije un poco pensativo.

- "Pues... disculpas por lo de antes... una chica me queria matar... y no literalmente.. una loba.. que parece estar loca.." - dije mirando direción a la biblioteca... "Creo que hay una razón para que haga eso... pero.. no lo entiendo.."

- "Pues... le pudiste hacer algo... puede que fue en el pasado se conocieron.." - dijo Chica igualmente viendo la biblioteca.

- "Quizas... por que me parece conocido ese nombre.." - dije pensativo.

- "Puede... puede que sirva... pero... dicen que las duchas siempre se ocurren las mejores ideas... extraño... pero cierto.. quizas puedas acordarte.." - comento Bonnie.

- "Bueno... gracias! tengo que ir con unos amigos... quizas los veo al rato" - dije hiendo a donde estaban Falco,Fox y Slippy.

Hiendo a donde estaban... por mi muy mala suerte... me tope con la profesora y me conto algo.

- "Mira... tu tienes el rol de que los estudiantes nuevos vean todo y conoscan lo que no conocen... y... quizas ahora seamos 40... pero.. contando a los nuevos que llegaran... seremos 45.." - dijo la maestra.

- "Por que yo?" - dije bajando la cabeza.

- "Por que tu ya hiciste eso con Ambar.." - dijo la maestra.

- "Pues... creo que le falta por conocer... creo que la llevare con mis amigos" - dije pensativo.

- "Pues hazlo... pero... si no entiende todo... quizas... no ocupe la regla... te llegara un batazo.." - comento la maestra.

- "Osea.. un golpe con bate?" - dije nervioso.

- "Si... entendiste.. verdad?" - dijo la maestra.

- "S-si..." - dije viendo a donde estaba Ambar.

- "Pues... muestrale todo.." - dijo la maestra hiendose.

Y esto empeora cada vez más...

- "Oye.. hay algo... segun la maestra... debere... mostrarte todo... entonces... como igual no conosco.. todo.. por mejor tendras que venir conmigo y mis amigos.." - dije suspirando.

- "Bueno... pero... lo siento por lo de antes... como te sentia que eras muy... igual a mi te trate asi.. pero... en realidad no soy asi... tengo... traumas.." - dijo Ambar.

- "Con o sin traumas vendras..." - dije tomandola de la ala.

- "Es en serio... pero.. no me trates asi.." - dijo Ambar.

- "Bueno... pero comportate.." - le comente.

- "Si" - dijo Ambar intentando no ser invadida por sus temores.

- "Bueno.. vamos de una vez.." - dijo viendo a donde estaban los 3.

- "Pero... quizas... soy... a veces... algo... enamoradiza.." - dijo Ambar.

- "Como tu digas... pero ven de una vez.." - dije suspirando.

- "Bueno" - dijo Ambar y empezamos a ir a donde estaban el resto.

Pues... ahora me doy cuenta de algo... si me dijo eso... hay nuevos ya... - Suspiro- pues tendre que ir a por el o ella.

- "Esperame un poco... voy a ir a ver algo corto.." - dije viendo que en la puerta de entrada habia otro nuevo.

- "Ok" - dijo Ambar y se quedo ahi sin moverse ni un centimetro.

-En la puerta-

- "Pasa... yo te mostrare todo.." - dije sonriendo.

- "Ah.. gracias,me llamo Axel" - dijo el lobo de pelo color negro y largo que vestia pantalones de mesclilla entubados,una playera de manga corta y una chaqueta de cuero negro.

- "Mi nombre es Amber,mucho gusto" - dije extrechando mi ala con su pata de ariba izquierda? mejor.. mano...

- "Pues... con que empezamos?" - dijo Axel emocionado.

- "Es que... tengo que mostrarles a unos amigos y otra nueva todo el resto de las cosas" - le conte a Axel.

Ahora que lo pienso... el es lo contrario de Mai...

- "Oki doki loki... y... donde estan?" - pregunto Axel.

- "Yo te llevare con ellos... pero.. primero tenemos que recoger a la nueva... que para variar tiene el nombre mio solo que en la letra penultima es con A y... es de misma especie..." - le conte a Axel.

- "Bueno.. vamos de una ves por todas" - dijo Axel.

Después de caminar un poco llegamos con Ambar.

- "H-hola" - dijo Ambar con temor saludando escondiendose en la espalda mia.

- "No tengas miedo... no te hare daño" - dijo Axel "Odio las peleas.."

- "Bueno.." - dijo Ambar saliendo de su escondite que era mi espalda.

- "Y.. vamos con tus amigos?" - pregunto Axel.

- "Claro" - dije sonriendo.

Estaba ya con Ambar y con Axel caminando a donde estaban Falco,Fox y Slippy.

- "Pues... crees que no me asustare... tratare de no asustarme..." - dijo Ambar mirando el piso.

- "Animo... socializando un pocos te aliviaras.." - dije tratando de consolar a Ambar.

- "Tratare.." - dijo Ambar.

Bueno... hasta aqui el episodio... hoy subire el otro.. y.. quizas en el siguiente surga el primer romance a la primera vista... y no hablo de los actuales protagonistas... hablo de una protagonista.. :D y si que saben de quien hablo.. diganme en los reviews de que pareja o de que protagonista estoy hablando... bueno... y another cosa... My friend (Que no mensionare su nombre) esta bien las caracteristicas de Axel? si que estan bien o mal.. dime por facebook.. ya que... para dejar avanzar el fic y quizas dijo más o menos solamente una letra de su nombre :D bueno... hasta el rato que tengo que almorzar! =D


	6. Otra vez

Hi! aqui estoy con un nuevo episodio de La Preparatoria... con el que les prometí que subiria hoy... bueno... aqui ta!

Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1 : Pueh.. aqui ta =D

pinkierose230502 : Aqui esta el episodio =D

Episodio 6 : Otra vez...

-Ambar-

Pues... como me sentia ahora... me sentia... entre bien y mal... ya que no sabia que podia pasar... podria pasar algo como aquel dia... no no quiero eso... y ademas... no quiero que pase... por ahora todo esta bien... y no quiero que suceda lo que me sucedia cuando pequeña...

Solo deberia preocuparme en ver todo... no quiero que pase un problema y me olvide...

- "Quienes son ellos?" - pregunto una voz masculina.

- "Ellos son Axel... y Ambar" - dijo Amber.

- "Pero.. que le pasa a ella?" - pregunto nuevamente la misma voz.

- "Esta con pabor... o esta hecha bolita" - dijo Amber.

- "Pues... deberias... hacer algo.. ya que no seria muy comveniente para ti que alguien no viera todo.." - dijo la misma voz.

- "Si... eh.. Ambar... abre los ojos... te juro que no te pasara nada.." - dijo Amber.

- "No creo.." - dije con miedo.

- "Acaso tienes... un trauma con los chicos?" - pregunto Amber.

- "Con los chicos... no... pero... con los hombres si..." - dije empezando a llorar un poco.

- "Pero.. si que todos somos adolecentes.." - dijo Amber.

- "Eh... mi error.." - dije abriendo los ojos y haciendo una risa nerviosa.

- "Y... donde estan?" - pregunte sin ver a los amigos de Amber.

- "En frente tullo.." - dijo Amber.

- "Ah.." - dije volteando al ver a... 2? no que eran 3?

- "Hola..." - dije agitando mi ala en forma de saludo.

- "Miren... Alex y Ambar... el es Slippy... y el es Fox" - dijo Amber presentandonos sus amigos.

- "Pero.. no que eran 3?" - pregunte sin comprender.

- "Hola" - dijo una voz masculina.

Voltie a ver quien era... seguramente era el otro... pero... me estaba volviendo a pasar...

Hace mucho tiempo... me paso algo... bueno... me habia enamorado... pero... segun aprendí... después el chico que me gustaba... fallecio por mi culpa... ese chico.. el que tenia en frente mio... igualmente sentia por lo que tenia por Alexander... igualmente era un ave... igualmente... era amor a primera vista...

PD:Quizas haga un One-Shot sobre eso...

- "H-hola" - dije nerviosa.

- "El es Falco" - dijo Amber presentandonos a Falco.

No puede estar volviendome a pasar...

- "Ah... ese es t-tu nombre?" - le pregunte.

- "Si" - dijo Falco sonriendo.

- "Pues... que les parece si... empezamos de una vez?" - pregunto Amber.

-Todos dijieron que si... menos Ambar que seguia pensativa-

- "Eh.. sigues pensativa.." - dijo Amber viendome.

- "Es... no puede... ser... posible..." - dije soltando unas lagrimas.

- "Calmate de una vez... después me cuentas.." - comento Amber.

- "S-si..." - dije volviendo a la normalidad.

- "Pues... esperen un poco... tengo que ir a ver el mapa.. sep... es super largo este colegio... y... alguien tiene celular para sacarle una foto a el mapa?" - pregunto Amber.

- "Pues... yo tengo camara.." - dije pasandole la camara.

- "Ah... altiro vuelvo" - dijo Amber hiendo a la entrada.

Pues... no tengo nada más que... -Se hace bolita(?)-

- "Ya volvi" - dijo Amber.

- "De nuevo..."

- "Que te pasa?"

- "Es que... eh... ek... nada..." - dije nerviosa.

- "Bueno... vamos de una vez" - dijo Amber ayudandome a pararme.

Toma nota... cuando termine todo... ahogaras tus penas (?)

-Un recorrido de 30 minutos después...-

- "Y... ya termino todo... es gigante la escuela..." - comento Amber.

- "Si.." - dije pensativa.

- "Pues... ya creo que es todo... y ademas... solamente queda una hora... y quizas... hacemos algo como.. recorrer la cuidad... yo que se.." - dijo Amber.

- "Pues... suena buena la idea" - dijo Falco.

- "Yo me apunto!" - dijo Axel.

- "Claro" - dijo Fox.

- "Obiamente si" - dijo Slippy.

- "Y?" - pregunto Amber.

- "Y que?" - le pregunte.

- "Vas a venir o no?" - pregunto Amber.

- "Tengo.. otros asuntos..." - dije nerviosa.

- "Pues... entonces.. nos vemos luego" - dijo Amber sonriendo.

Bueno.. creo que voy a ir con el resto... pero... no con ellos.. mis otros amigos...

-Una caminata después-

- "Eh... y.. entonces... haremos algo después?" - les pregunte a Bonnie y Chica.

- "Si" - dijo Chica.

- "Que cosa?" - le pregunte.

- "Vamos a recorrer un poco la ciudad... ya que no la conocemos mucho..." - dijo Chica.

- "Me encanta la idea" - dije sonriendo.

- "Pues... te importa si vamos con un amigo?" - pregunto Bonnie.

- "Mientras no sea un pervertido... todo esta bien" - dije sonriendo.

- "Se llama Foxy..." - dijo Bonnie.

- "Ah.. bueno... igual iremos... pero... ya falta poco para que den la salida.." - comente anciosa.

- "Bueno.. nos reunimos acá o vas a ir a almorzar?" - pregunto Chica.

- "Es que... podriamos hacerlo afuera.." - dije bajando la cabeza.

- "Bueno... entonces después de que den la salida iremos a almorzar" - comento Bonnie.

- "Claro" - dije alegremente.

- "Y... te cuento algo?" - comento Chica.

- "Que cosa?" - le pregunte.

- "Quizas... ya que hay muy altas temperaturas... quizas... solamente... me escuche que iremos a la playa..." - dijo Chica.

-La sonrisa en el rostro de Ambar desaparece... y se pone con temor,miedo y a llorar-

- "Y-yo.." - dije con miedo.

- "No te preocupes... estamos aqui para ayuarte.." - dijo Bonnie dandome palmaditas en la espalda.

- "Gracias... pero... creo... que descanzare un poco.." - dije bostezando.

- "Pues... ve a tu habitación,ve a dormir.. y no se... pon una alarma.." - dijo Chica.

- "Si.. eso hare..." - dije hiendo a direción de mi habitación.

Bueno.. hasta aqui el episodio... bueno... si que lo estas leyendo de dia... buenos dias! me tarde.. buenas tardes! y si es me noche... Goodnight everyanimatronic,Goodnight everypony o Goodnight everybirdie =D


	7. Afueras PT 1

Ji! aqui estoy con un nuevo episodio de La Preparatoria... espero que les guste :D disculpenme por la demora eterna :'D

Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1 : Pues aqui la respuesta! :D (Bueno más o menos)

Assassin Gato : Don't worris! :D (?) (Traducción:No te preocupes! :D)

cookie dough03 : What?

Episodio 7 : Afueras PT 1

**-Amber-**

Estaba alegre de que.. por fin.. por fin! tendria una junta con unos amigos creo... no se como decirlo... pero... me gustaria que pudiera ser asi... que puede salir mal?

**-Ambar-**

Claro! todo esta saliendo mal! no quiero que se repita... no...

Pero.. lo bueno es que podre ponerme mejor... eso espero...

**-Un tiempo más tarde después (?)-**

**-Sonaba el celular de Ambar haciendola despertar-**

-5 Minutos más...- comentaba mientras veia que en frente de el espejo tenia todo el pelo desordenado.. al igual que mis plumas... mi ropa... etc...

Pues... por mejor me cambie para poder verme mejor... ya que no hiria en ropa interior a afuera... no quiero que vuelva a pasar algo como "eso" pero... obiamente no fui asi para salir esa vez...

Al salir de mi habitación me tope con Chica,Bonnie y el que dijieron que se llama Foxy.

-Con que ya te despertaste...- dijo Bonnie riendo un poco.

-Eh.. si... me habia quedado dormida :'v- dije bajando la cabeza.

-Como siempre...- comento Chica a punto de estallar en risas.

-Pues... podemos ir de una buena vez? tengo hambre...- dije chillando graznidos mientras que rugia un poco mi estomago.

-No eres la unica...- comento Foxy chillando de hambre.

-Bueno... vamos de una vez!?- dije todavia con ese dolor de estomago por que tenia hambre.

-Es que.. donde hiremos?- pregunto Bonnie.

-Saben que? por que me duele mucho el estomago... alguien me tendra que cargar :'v- dije desmayandome en el piso.

-Oigan...- dijo una voz masculina -Eh.. yo me perdi.. mis amigos no tengo ni idea a donde fueron... ustedes igual van a almorzar?-

-Sep... pero.. vienes gratis con una condición... cargala... a ella que esta desfallecida por el hambre... ok?- pregunto Chica.

- "Sep- dijo la voz masculina... al abrir los ojos... era Falco ._. por que!?

-Jejeje... hola..- dije nerviosa.

-Ah... eres tu Ambar- dijo Falco sonriendo.

-La misma chica que conociste hace poco- dije sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Y... estas muerta de hambre... literalmente...- comento Falco riendo un poco.

-Eh... es que... tengo mucha hambre..- dije dando graznidos.

-Se nota... parece que te tendre que dar en la boca la comida...- dijo Falco riendo.

-Eh.. si.. tengo mucha hambre...- comente un poco nerviosa.

-Pues... no se por que te estoy cargando...- comento Falco.

-Es por que la comida te saldra 100 % gratis...- le dije sonriendo un poco... y a la vez ruborizada...

-Verdad... pero vamos de una vez?- pregunto Falco.

-Exactamente... bueno vamos!- dijo Bonnie.

**-Amber-**

Mientras hibamos en el auto de Fox a comer estaba mirando una lista por asi decirlo donde estaban los nombres de los compañeros nuevos y sus rostros que los estaba leyendo para por lo menos saber como son y que no se suceda ningun error...

Estaba leyendo los nombres de nuestros nuevos compañeros aunque todos somos nuevos pero algunos saben más que otros,estaba leyendo los nombres y decian...

"41- Axel Rodrigo

42- Spyro The Dragon

43- Cynder The Dragon

44- Golden N. Fazbear

45- Roxxane Canary

O pues son varios solo que ya conosco a Axel ._. pero bueno... ya estoy super hambriento...

**-Ambar-**

Estabamos hiendo a un lugar a almorzar ya que todos estabamos hambrientos y todos me miraban extraño ya que no es normal que alguien carge a alguien en la calle

Cuando llegamos a el restaurante que era uno simple y normal y cada uno obiamente se habia escogido diferentes cosas de comer,Bonnie se habia pedido fideos al pesto,Chica pizza al igual que Foxy y Falco y yo comiamos lo mismo que era una ensalada de frutas.

Mientras comiamos algo me daba mala espina... no se pero presiento que algo malo ocurrira...

-En otro lugar en la misma ciudad-

*NARRADOR*

En la parte contraria de la cuidad,en la parte ruda y oscura por asi decirlo se encontraba un halcon que parecia enojado y a la vez alegre.

-Esta vez no te escaparas maldita,ya se donde estas- dijo el halcon con nombre Diego riendo.

-Esta vez no...- dijo nuevamente el halcon sonriendo y riendo maniaticamente.

Bueno ahora prometo actualizar más seguido antes de que entre a el colegio por que cuando entre a el colegio tendre solo el viernes,sabado y domingo en el nootbook :'v pero bue... incluso estoy haciendo un avanze que les dare para dejarlos intrigados y es de la secuela de "En La Oscuridad" que la publicare cuando una amiga (Después dire quien es) me termine algo en MMD,oki? pues... bye :3 ah y si no lo sabian y tienen facebook pueden ir a el facebook con el que pueden tener contacto conmigo y con otras personas que me ayudaran a poder publicar cosas,el link esta en mi perfil de FF y ahi subire contenido comico,shaoi,imagenes,dibujos,videos,comics,adelantos de episodios especiales,concursos y juegos por si quieren darle like o tambien seguir la pagina :D ahora si bye! :D


End file.
